Kamar Oros
= Information = a once sickening individual and a scourge to the England, Spanish and the dutch he was a notorious pirate before being killed from the combined forces of the British and the Spanish. before death to cast a voodoo spell to save his humanity before Jolly Roger revives him he is considered a psychotic undead pirate after revival. killing those who have killed him while being a sore end to jolly roger by stealing his own men and ships. later on to serve under the swiss to help a fellow friend in danger. History: human life before death early life: born in cuba of january 25 1667 with both parents being voodoo priests it didn't became much of a surprise for him but had to kept it a secret due to the strict ban enforcement under spanish control and with the hunt for them by the british. this kept much of his 10 yeas of his life into secrecy till the discovery after his father got drunk. he hid to a nearby hollow log since his mother sensed the spanish soldiers coming over with the intent of killing them. this became one of the few reasons for his hatred for the spanish after his mother was shot and killed by gunpoint by the spanish in the home and his father being in town faced a more gruesome death from hanged drawn and quartered. with no other family to go to and the fear of having the spanish finding him he fled to the more secluded and deeper parts of cuba spending much of his childhood and teenage years to hone his skills onto voodoo magic. beginning of his piracy: once at the age of 19 believing the spanish will no longer notice him he went to one of the few known places on cuba where pirates would normally hangout to avoid the law of both spanish and british empire, looking around seeing the many pirates and not looking up ahead of him he bumps into one of the few pirate quartermasters. calling him out for no lack of disrespect and one of them draws out their sword he uses his more dark voodoo spells on possessing the quartermaster to force him fight against his own brethren. this alone caused a few other pirates to join on the fight against kamar and continues his voodoo magic to protect him and to try to disarm them the best he can. not long the fighting soon stops as the captain of the "crimson spider" walks over, calling out kamar for a fight one on one with only swords. of course of him not having a sword he quickly takes one from one of the quartermasters before the fight begins without warning. lasting only 10 minutes till kamar was able to stun and disarm the captain. this impressing the captain he only claps along with his crew clapping slowly with him. the captain told kamar he is allowed onto their ship and well an agreement to give him better clothes as well. Category:Character Category:Kingdom of Denmark-Norway